


I Owe You the Truth

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Regret, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor du kommst früh von einer Mission nach Hause um Bucky zu überraschen, aber sobald du die Tür zu deiner Wohnung aufmachst greift er dich an. Sobald er erkennt, dass du es bist, fühlt er sich schuldig seine Hände gegen dich erhoben zu haben und dann erklärt er dir, wie die Wohnung angegriffen wurde, während du weg warst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Owe You the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820474) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung und nichts gehört mir.
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Du beendetest eine Mission früher, und warst nun auf dem Weg zurück zu deinem Appartement. Müde schlepptest du dich die Treppe herauf. Du konntest nur hoffen, dass Bucky kein Problem damit hatte, dass du für kurze Zeit weg gewesen warst. Zugegeben fühltest du dich nicht besonders wohl wenn du ihn wegen einer Mission allein ließest. Du griffst in deine Tasche und zogst deine Schlüssel hervor. Du stecktest ihn ins Schloss, und öffnetest es. Du konntest nur hoffen, dass Bucky froh sein würde dich zu sehen. Schließlich war es eine Überraschung, dass du heute bereits früher von der Arbeit gekommen warst. Du öffnetest die Tür, und tratst ein. Du schlossest die Tür hinter dir, und drehtest dich um.

Im Nu spürtest du, wie sich eine Hand um deinen Hals schloss, und du gegen die Wand gepresst wurdest. Du fühltest das kalte Metall einer Hand gegen deine Kehle drücken. „Bucky.“ Du schnapptest nach Luft.

Buckys Augen weiteten sich. Seine Hand entfernte sich von deinem Hals. „Y/N …“ sagte er, während er tief Luft holte.

Du riebst deinen wunden Hals. „Bucky, was zur Hölle war das Liebling?“

Bucky schaute weg. „Es tut mir leid Schatz. Ich wollte das nicht tun …“

„Was ist passiert, Bucky?“ sagtest du, dich auf ihn zubewegend.

„Jemand hat versucht mich mitzunehmen …“

„Hydra?“

Bucky nickte.

„Oh Bucky …“ Du zogst ihn in deine Arme. Du wusstest, dass du einen Anruf bei Tony tätigen musstest. Du wusstest, dass er dir da raus helfen würde. Schließlich warst du Teil der Avengers und du wolltest Bucky beschützen.

„Es tut mir leid, Schatz …“

„Mir geht es gut, Bucky … Ich hätte dich anrufen sollen.“ sagtest du leise.

Bucky drückte dir einen sanften Kuss auf deinen Scheitel. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er dir weggetan hatte. Er wollte dich niemals verletzen.


End file.
